The Legend of Zelda: Link Goes Shopping
by flame master 14
Summary: What would happen if Link and Saria go shopping in Hyrule? chapters 1 through 4 are up and running!PS i can't think of any story ideas. Plz help!
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Zelda: Link Goes Shopping.

Disclaimer: I never have, and most likely never will own anything that is made by Nintendo.

It was a bright sunny day in the Kokiri forest, the kind when nobody thinks anything important is going to happen, when suddenly, there was a disturbance. (Just for the record, this is before Link became the Hero of Time) (Also Link can talk) Saria was just walking up to Link's tree house when…

"Ahhhhhhhh oomph!" The next thing Saria new, she was on the ground with Link on top of her. "Sorry Saria, I fell off again."

"Link, how many times do I have to tell you?" Saria scolded "Get a fence for that tree house!"

"Ok." He said, not really listening, for just then he saw a very intriguing rock that looked like Richard Nixon.

"I know! Let's go shopping!" said Saria.

"Uhhhhhhh…why?" asked a very confused Link.

"Because shopping makes everything better!" said Saria.

"But I thought we're not allowed to leave the Kokiri forest..." said Link.

"Yeah, but I do it all the time" Said Saria haughtily. So off they went to Hyrule Castle Town.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Link Goes Sopping

Once again, Nintendo and Zelda are NOT mine.

Once in Hyrule Field, Link and Saria saw a weird ow l who turned its head upside down, showing what might of been a second face. It just watched them, turning its face this way and that, and then flew off. Just then, a cucco flitted by.

"Wooooooohooooooo!" squealed Link as he chased it across Hyrule field, with Saria following.

"Well,...I guess...that's...one way...of getting...him to...Hyrule Castle town." she said breathlessly. Unfortunately, Link had scared the cucco into a rage. As it called its fellow cuccos to help it punish him, Link ran back to Saria.

"Help!!!" he said as he ran.

"Well don't run to me!" Saria said as the cuccos started swarming. "Quick, into the castle gates!" she said as Link got to her. Once inside the castle gates, they took a well deserved rest.

"What the heck were you thinking!!" screamed Saria.

"I-I-I just wanted to play with the cute little birdie!" sobbed Link.

"It's okay...I guess..." she replied.

"Hey look, cool stuff!" shouted Link, in a completely different mood.

"Link, wait! That's just a poster!" Saria shouted after him.

Well, that's Chapter two! Chapter three should be up soon. R&r plz and be as brutal as humanly possible!


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda: Link Goes Shopping

As I'm sure you know by now, I do not own anything of significance having to do with this story, other than the story itself.

Link hit the wall with such force that he was actually knocked out for a couple of seconds.

"Owowowowowowow!" Link winced. "That really hurt!"

"I tried to warn you." Said Saria.

"How anyone could be stupid enough to actually run into a poster is beyond me." said a mysterious someone. Link and Saria turned to see who was mocking Link, and there was none other than Princess Zelda. "I mean no offense, but sheesh!" she said.

_Wow, she's kinda cute... _Saria thought.

"That still doesn't give you the right to make fun of him you know. " said Saria.

"I know, I know. I really didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to point out...Hey, where are you going!?" Link had pulled Saria to a stand where a Goron was selling bombs and bomb bags.

"Hey, little ones!" Said the kind looking Goron.

"Can I buy some bombs please!?" Link said to both Saria and the Goron at the same time.

"Sorry little one, bombs are for grown-ups only." the Goron said.

"I...finally...caught...up...to you...Now LISTEN TO ME!!" Princess Zelda said.

"Ohmygoshlookatthat!" Link said as he pulled Saria to a booth where a Zora was selling some fish and cool looking shells.

"Well hello children!" Said the Zora. "Would you like some fresh fi..."

"You are sooooooooo cool Mr. Fishy-guy!" Link said in awe.

"Why thank you little bo..."

"Do you live in the ocean?" Link interrupted as Zelda arrived.

"Well yes, yes I do little boy." the Zora said.

"ComeonSarialookoverthere!" Link said as he literally dragged her to a booth with a man selling a bow, a quiver, and some arrows. "Hey Mr. Guy!" Link said. "Can I buy some arrows?"

"Hohoho, I think this will better suit you, young one." the man said as he pulled out a slingshot from behind the booth.

"Ohmygoodnessthat'ssocoolhowmuchisit!?" Link asked without stopping once.

"Well...usually it would go for...forty rupees." the man said

"Awwwwwww!" Link whined.

"But for an eccentric kid like you who would obviously take good care of it...thirty rupees!"

"Yay! Saria, can I get it?" Link asked hopefully.

"No, it's too dangerous. You'll stub your toe on one of the pellets." Said Saria, sounding a lot like a parent.

"Ohpleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea..."

"All right already! You can have the stupid slingshot!" Said a more-than-slightly miffed Saria

"Yaaaaay!" said Link. But as he checked his pocket, he realized he was broke. "...Oops, I forgot that I don't have any money!"

"I...can...lend...you...some money" said a now thoroughly exhausted Zelda.

"Thank you, lady!" said Link as Zelda handed him the thirty rupees.

"For your information," Zelda said "My name is Zelda."

"Ooh, you mean that princess lady?" said Link and Saria together.

"Yes." she replied indignantly. Link paid the man and he handed Link the slingshot.

"Yay! How's it work?" Link asked.

"You just pull the rubber band back with a pellet, and let go." said the man.

"Like this?" Link said, as he did what the man said, except in reverse, shooting himself in the eye. "Owowowowowowowowow!" Link exclaimed, rubbing his eye.

"Not too bright, is he?" the man whispered to Saria as Link, finally figuring the slingshot out, ran around shooting pellets at random people, who looked around to see who was hitting them with things.

"No, he isn't." Saria sighed. "He's lucky he's got his looks or I wouldn't be caught dead with him." While Saria and the man were talking, and Zelda was admiring herself in a mirror, Link wandered off into an alley.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Zelda: Link Goes Shopping

After an extremely interesting conversation involving a cat, a monkey, and a chocolate cake, Saria realized that Link had vanished.

"Hey, where'd Link go?" She asked noone in particular.

"You mean that kid in green?" a passerby said. "He shot me with that stupid slingshot and ran into that alley."

"Thank you, mister!" Saria said as she ran into the alley. Saria found Link in a clearing, lying in a heap on the ground. "Link, are you ok!?" she asked. "What the heck happened?"

"It was horrible...they jumped me and ran off with my slingshot!" Link said weakly.

"Link, who did this to you?" Saria asked as Zelda, who finally pulled herself away from her mirror, walked into the clearing.

"Schnauzers," he said. "So many Schnauzers!"

N/A: by the way, just in case your not sure, schnauzers is pronounced shnout-zers.

"Oh you poor thing!" Saria said as Zelda snickered in the background. "Come on, let's go home."

"Hey, what about me!?" Zelda whined.

"Why don't you go find a big stick and shove it up..." Saria started, but then decided better of it. Instead, she just pulled Link along as he said:

"By princess lady!" As they left the castle town, Link remembered something. "The cuccos!"

"Oh no, you're right Link!" Said Saria. "Wow, that was something I never thought I'd say..."

"But how do we get past the cuccos?" Link asked. Just then, Saria noticed a mask shop.

"Maybe there's something we can use in there!" she said hopefully. As soon as they entered, a man who always seemed to be wringing his hands and smiling greeted them.

"Why hello, children!" he said warmly.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to have a..." then she saw it, a mask that looked like a yellow fox-thing.

"Ah, I see you've found a Keaton mask." the man said expectantly.

"Yeah...how much is it?" Saria asked.

"No charge-yet." the man said. "You have to sell it to someone, then bring the money back to me."

"Right...ok." Saria said as the man took down the mask and handed it to her. "We'll be leaving now." Saria dragged Link out of the mask shop and back to the castle gates. When they got there, Saria put the mask on.

"Hey, why can't I use the mask?" asked an annoyed sounding Link. Ignoring the question, Saria pulled Link into Hyrule field where, to their surprise, not a cucco could be found.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Saria said. "Not only did we go there for nothing, now we have a worthless mask." she said as she hurled the mask back at castle town. As they made their way back to the Kokiri forest, Link saw the same owl as before perched on a sign mounted above a gateway.

"Hey, Saria." Link asked.

"What?" asked Saria.

"Can we go to...L-o-n L-o-n R-a-n-c-h?"

"No." Saria said.

"Ok." Link replied. Once back in the forest, Link and Saria found all the other Kokiri waiting for them.

"And where have you been?" asked Mido accusingly.

"She Made Me Do It!!" Link said as he ran to the safety of his tree house, then fell off again. Ignoring him, the Kokiri turned to Saria as she told them the biggest lie she could make up.

Well, that's my story! I hope you liked it, but I couldn't care less. Please r&r!


End file.
